The Winner Of Darkness
by Dr. Serpico
Summary: The same Downton Abbey season 1, episode 2, rewritte with a rwist, when the Crawles found out that Matthew, the man entittled to be the Earl s heir, was from birth, completely blind
1. Chapter 1

**Good afternoon people.**

**I don't have much to say about this new project, so this first note, will be brief.**

**Very Well, I had idea for this project from two events, completely distinct from one another.**

**For the title, which gave me idea, was an old Egyptian film with the same title of this project.**

**And for the project itself, I relied on a scene from the third season, where Matthew and Mary kissing with eyes closed, in order not to see themselves before marriage.**

**Now, the story in the next page is basically a retelling of the second chapter of the first season, with a large and significant change. How the series Downton Abbey, would be, if Mr. Stevens (Matthew) had played a blind character? After that, much of the show´s events remain the same, include the dialogs, between the characters.**

**Well, for now is all I have to say, I hope you enjoy reading and please leave your comments and what you expect to see in the second part of the story. And remembering, that if the show was actually thereby, almost the entire plot of the second season would cease to exist and the end of the third season would be totally different.**

**I wish you a delightful reading and a nice week end.**

**Dr. Serpico**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 1**

Everything started in a casual morning in Manchester, when an old lady, found herself sitting at her breakfast table, facing a tall handsome man, while they both eat quietly.

That morning in question, the Old Lady Isobel Crawley and her son Matthew were having breakfast, as in every other morning, when the maid arrived to deliver the correspondence. On this day however, the small family, was about to receive a big surprise.

''oh, my…'' whispered the old lady, visibly surprised, upon reading the letter she had received.

''what is it, Mother?'' Matthew asked, while drinking his juice.

''it's a letter from Lord Graham.'' Explains the mother

''and what he want?''

''he wants to change our lives.'' Isobel faced her son and Matthew on other hand, just grimaced sadly.

* * *

><p>Back at Downton Abbey, the Earl, Robert Crawley was sitting in the library, with his thoughts wandering aimlessly through his brain, when suddenly, he realized that someone was approaching; was his wife, the Countess Cora, who realizing the restlessness of her husband, came soon, trying to help him.<p>

''there´s something I didn't tell you about Matthew'' he said, before Cora could even seat beside him

''it there something wrong with him?'' Cora asked confused

''I was told that Matthew is blind from birth'' Robert said ''he born without his eyes''

''oh my…''Cora was stunned ''poor man''

''Murray told me he, Matthew is a fine man; he managed to graduate in law and studied in the best schools for the blind in America. He also can read Braille or some blind language ... but still, I do not even know what to think'' the Earl breathed

''Robert, I think we should give him a chance then'' Cora said

''what do you mean?''

''if he was able to graduate and became a lawyer, I'm sure he can be the heir you wish him to be'' Cora said with some conviction

''right, I hope so''

* * *

><p>Two days later, Matthew and his mother were brought to Downton, with every possible luxury, although Matthew despises this attitude coming from the Earl.<p>

' I still don't see why I couldn't just refuse it'' Matthew grumbled, while his mother helped him out of the car

''there´s no mechanism for you to do so'' Isobel said ''you will be the earl, you inherited the state, if you want to throw all of this away later it will be up to you'' she was saying, when suddenly, a man approach them with a smile

''Good Morning, Ma´am, Sir, I´m Mosley, your Butler and Valet'' he said ''Welcome to the Crawley´s House''

''Thank you, Mosley!'' the old lady smiled ''Let me introduce ourselves; I´m Mrs. Crawley and this is my son, Mr. Matthew Crawley''

''I will help Mr. Taylor with your luggage, Ma´am'' he said

''let me help you'' Matthew reached his arm, on the intention to pick up one of the luggage, when his mother prevent him too

''Thank you, Mosley, but just be careful to not let anything halfway, I'm afraid Mr. Matthew isn't familiar with this house yet''

''certainly, Ma´am'' Mosley answered quietly and walk away

'' Where are you with your head, son?'' Isobel asked, taking Matthew´s arm and leading the way

''Mother if you don't realized, Lord Grantham made the unpleasant discover that his heir is a blind middle-class lawyer, son of a middle class doctor''

''we´re upper middle-class'' Isobel corrected him ''and as far as I know, your blindness has never been an impediment to you'' the mother said, but still Matthew was unconvinced

''sorry, but I'm trying to be myself, Mother; otherwise, I will not be useful to anyone. And before they, or you, have some ideas, I will choose who I want to marry.''

''you´re playing ridiculous Matthew. Thank you, Mosley, you´ve done a wonderful job.'' Said Isobel, upon entering the house.

''thank you, ma´am.'' Mosley bowed

'' then? you and Ellen, were the only servants?'' she asked

''there´s a local girl, Beth, who will served as kitchen help and housekeeping and a 13-yearl old boy, Stuart, who will be happy in lead Mr. Crawley on the streets.'' Explains the butler

''thank you, Mosley. Now, may we have some tea?''

''certainly, ma´am.'' He said and walks away.

''well, I think they can go right now.'' Snored Matthew

''why?'' Isobel was confused with her son´s reaction.

''because, I don't need someone to lead me the way and we don't need a butler, or a valet, we always lived in very well with a cook and a maid… they cannot expect ...'' Matthew was about to say, when his mother interrupted again.

'' what they expect, Matthew, is that we do not know how behave. So, if you do not mind, I prefer not confirm their expectations. And as for Stuart, I know you are independent and self-confident, but while you are unfamiliar with this city, you will have his help, if you do not want to fall into a well or hit by a car.'' She said, when suddenly, Mosley fly back into the living-room, shouting Lady Mary´s presence.

''no need to shouting, Mosley, I'm afraid my son and I have perfect hearing, thank you.'' she said, but before Mosley could apologize, Mary step into the room, with a smile on her face, however avoiding looking at Matthew

''good afternoon, I hope I'm not interrupting.'' Upon hearing the Lady´s voice, Matthew paralyzed in his spot, hypnotized by that angelic voice. In his mind, he made a quick image of a stunning woman worthy of such a voice.

''Lady Mary…''

''Cousin Mary, please…'' Mary Correct Isobel ''Mamma send me here, to give you welcome and invite you to dinner tonight, unless you two were very tired.''

''quite contrary, we will be delight.'' Said Isobel.

''good, come at eight.''

''do you want to stay and have some tea?'' offer the old lady

''oh, no, you´re too busy and I don't want to push in.'' she resumed quickly, eager to disappear from there.

Suddenly, as soon Mary left the room, Matthew snap back into reality and ashamed for making a fool of him, decided to follow the girl, guided by the sound of her footsteps with his cane tapping the front.

''Lady Mary, you´re still here?'' he asked

''yes, may I help you?'' she turns on her heels, finally facing his handsome face, however intimidated by his round dark glasses.

''I'm sorry if I disturb you, I was only joking.''

''oh, I don't mind and I agree, all of this is a complete joke.'' She turns around again and walks toward the door.

Back in the living room, Isobel was pretending to arrange some pillows on the couch, when Matthew came back, slowly as he could.

''so you decided to apologize for your foolish behavior, there is a nice thing a gentleman as you can do.''

''don't tease me mother, please.'' He breathes sadly. ''how she looks like?''

''who?''

''Lady Mary, how she looks like?'' he asked again. This was one of the rare moments in life, in which Matthew suffered with his blindness.

''she´s a fine woman, that's all I have to say.'' She approaches him quietly, gives him a kiss on his cheek and rubbed his arm as a sign of comfort. ''now, put your cane in here.'' She takes his cane and propped it in the hat peg and take his hand. ''let's explore this old house, togheter''


	3. Chapter 3

**As told in my profile, ****I'm rewriting some stories, just to feel good about myself! This story is one that I am reediting, because the first version was kind of inavurate with the show. **

** therefore who already read, peopl to ignore it and forgive me for bring it back to the top**

* * *

><p><strong>PART 2<strong>

When night arrived at the Abbey, everyone was very curious to meet the man who would be one day, the Earl´s heir. Of course, the servants, were also making their own minds about Matthew´s condition

'' What is the idea of your lordship, to keep a blind man as heir '' Thomas asked acidly

''I don´t know and it's not our question to ask'' said Anna

''Mr. Carson, did you already meet then?'' Thomas asked

''if by 'then' you mean the new family, no, I have not, but I'm looking forwards to it'' the older butler said it

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in her room, Lady Mary was getting ready for the dinner, when suddenly she heard a knocking in her door, it was the countess, Cora, who came to ask her oldest daughter, what she thought about the heir and his mother<p>

''I don´t know, Mama, I do not think it´s right to thrust our state at the hands of a blind man''

''but you met then or not?'' the mother asked

''yes, I did'' Mary answered ''well… the mother seems quite nice, but our heir…you know, its worth of pity

''don't be so mean, Mary, your father and I decided that Matthew deserves a chance, so, just let´s see what he can do''

''as you wish'' Mary answered bored

At the appointed hour to the guests arrived,, Robert, Cora and the three girls, as well as the Dowager Countess Violet and all the staff members, line up in the lobby, waiting for Carson cordially open the door for the visits.

''Welcome to Downton!'' Robert smiled, as soon as Isobel entered in the house, holding his son´s arm ''it's very nice to meet both of you'' he said and reach his hand, but of course, Matthew just stands sill, since he couldn't see the hand in front of him.

''I'm sorry…'' Robert whispered, realizing his mistake ''there´s a hand in front of you, Matthew…''

''oh! I beg your pardon'' Matthew apologized and finally shake hand with the Earl

''we´re glad to be here'' Isobel smiled

'' Well then, come meet my family'' he said and lead both mother and son to where Cora and the girls were standing still.

Provided the presentations, which in a way was a bit disconcerting to Isobel, everyone went to the dining room, where there was already a full table waiting for them.

Dinner however, was not entirely pleasant, Carson announced the dishes a little loud, which upset Matthew, who in turn almost knocked food out of the plate. Finally, the conversation flowed pleasantly, when Cora mentioned a small hospital, they helped and Isobel soon became interested to know.

''and when you learn to play piano?'' Edith asked a few moments later and in response, Matthew faced her in confusion

''what makes you assume I know how to play piano?''

''you must forgive Edith, Cousin Matthew, she may think you know how to play some instrument, just because…'' Mary said

''Mary!'' Cora looked at her daughter with an angry expression on her face

''never mind, to be honest, I used to play the flute, in my teen years, but never delved much about it. Then came the studies and I lost my interest in learning music, rather listen to them''

''what do you do in your time, Matthew?'' Sybil asked, changing the subject

''well, as you must know, I am a lawyer, I've got a job in Ripon and I've said I will start tomorrow'' Matthew said, relieved to change the subject

''a job?!'' Robert almost shouted in disbelief and in response, Matthew almost knocked the glass of wine in his chest, as he did not expect such a tone of voice

''a partnership, I must say '' Matthew composed himself and continued ''they need someone who understand industrial law, I'm glad to say I do understand, however, I am concerned with what they would say of working with a blind lawyer.''

''you know I intent to involve you in the running of this state, don´t you?'' Robert was displeased

''do not worry, there´s plenty hours on a day… and I will have the weekend'' Saying that, everyone was silent. Robert Matthew regarded with some awe and suspicion, without really knowing if he had done the right thing or not, to bring Matthew to Downton.

Later that night, when mother and son come back to the Crawley´s House, Matthew sat down heavily on the first chair he found and took a deep breath

'' What a horrible night '' he muttered, taking the glasses out

''I thought it was delightful'' Isobel answered

''I bet the whole family thinks I am a moron, an incapacitated, who should be excluded from society immediately''

''of course they did'' Isobel agreed ''and you manage to prove them wrong''

''Mother, why you´re so interested that I became the heir?'' Matthew asked still annoyed and in response, his mother takes his hands and faced him bravely

' because I have faith in you and know that you can overcome this challenge. I love you, you know? I just want to see you happy''

''thank you mother'' Matthew smiled

''well then, now it's very late and we need to go to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow. Good nigh Matthew'' she said, kissing his forehead

''likewise, mother, likewise'' he answered and went to his room


	4. Chapter 4

**PART 3 **

In the Very next day after that awful dinner, Matthew refused to set his foot at Downton again, which disappointed Isabel, who in turn, hoped he had a little more confidence in himself. But he had other things to think about, there was the new job in Ripon and the matter of becoming familiar with the town.

Meantime, back to the Abbey, The Dowager Countess was having a brilliant idea. Its boils down that she was very impressed with Matthew and decided that the only way hocked,

e could be heir to that fortune, was marrying one of the girls, preferably Mary, who was the oldest.

''I doubt Mary will want to marry him, Mama'' Lord Grantham said to his mother

'' She has not wanting anything; she knows that her fortune is at stake and you have a blind heir! One hand will wash the other''

''what do you mean?'' Robert was confuse

''well, you have your heir and your own daughter to manage the entire estate, it will be perfect''

''you are right about that'' Robert scoffed uneasy.

However, the plan outlined by Violet, had not yet arrived to Matthew's ears and he certainly was surprised when both countesses were to pay a visit to him and his mother, two days later.

''ah! There you are, dear.'' Isobel said that afternoon, upon seen her son approach their house with Stuart

''Hello, Mother'' Matthew greet her

''I was hoping you´d be home in time'' she said ''Stuart, you go to the kitchen and ask Mrs. Bird to prepare you something to eat'' and then, the boy run downstairs

''what's happening, Mother?'' Matthew was confuse

''we´ve been paid the compliment of a visit'' she said and then whispered in his ear ''it's the Dowager countess and Lady Cora, they come for a visit, so please, behave yourself'' with that, Isobel take his son´s arm and lead him toward the living room, where Cora and Violet were waiting for then.

''Good afternoon, Cousin Matthew'' Cora greet him

'' Good afternoon '' he politely answered

'' You have not told us the reason for the unexpected visit'' Isobel asked, while Mosley helped Matthew with his cup of tea.

'' we´ve came to apologize for our behavior that night, you should probably be thinking that we are monsters'' said Cora

''no need to apologize'' said Matthew '' I learned that people sometimes feel uncomfortable around blind people''

'' do not exaggerate in your putting, Matthew '' Isobel reprove him

'' I understand you, my dear, sometimes there are people who becomes uncomfortable in front of everything, including the nobility '' Violet laughed, but nobody paid any attention

''did you mind if I ask'' Cora changed the subject '' how you can take note of everything that happens around you? I mean, how you do your notes and processes?''

'' I do not mind asking '' Matthew smiled '' I write the way I read, the Braille method, a special method for the blind to. And a friend from the Americas, Miss. Helen Keller, sent me a Braille typewriter and is with it that I write''

''how lovely'' Cora was amazed

''You´re such a gentleman, Cousin Matthew, tell me you never thought of marriage?''

Upon hear this; Matthew nearly dropped the tea over himself and Isobel, faced the visitors with great amazement ''what?'' he said, nearly above a whisper

''I don´t think it's the meter for we discuss now, I'm so sorry.'' Cora apologized

''indeed'' agreed the dowager countess ''we must be going now. And we hope you two came to visit more often'' and saying that, Cora and Violet said their goodbyes and went away, leaving both mother and son, very confuse.

* * *

><p>Later that same night, at Downton Abbey, just before dinner, Cora decided to pay her daughter Mary a visit, so she could talk.<p>

'' What a lovely afternoon we had today'' Lady Cora smiled, sitting in Mar´s bed

''really, what did you do in your day, Mama?'' Mary asked sarcastically.

'' Your grandmother and I have made a pleasant visit to the cousin Matthew today and he seemed to me a very clever young man '' said the Countess

'' I thought you did not like him '' Mary said confused

'' The appearances deceive, Mary '' the mother replied '' I said to your father, it would be good to give him a chance and apparently I was right''

'' Frankly Mama, I do not know what you and papa have in mind. '' Mary said sharply '' trusting our entire state to a poor blind man? Thieves and opportunists will stole everything and Matthew will not even have the chance to defend himself''

'' There is a way for it not to happen. '' Cora tries to calm her daughter

''how?''

'' Maybe if you marry Matthew that ... '' Cora was explaining when Mary interrupted again

''what? I marry Matthew? Surely this is out of purpose Mama, how can I marry a man who can not see me? That would be...''

' Please listen to me? '' Cora growled seriously '' perhaps if you marry Matthew, that would ensure you a position and in a way, you do would be making sure that our fortune do not get misappropriated. ''

'' But that idea ridiculous mama '' Mary smirked '' you have said it to grandma, she laughed? ''

'' Why she would laugh? '' Cora sighed '' the idea was hers'' when she heard that, Mary turned around in shock toward her mother, who in turn got up calmly and said' now finish getting ready I'm coming down and we´ll wait you for dinner. ''

Once alone, Mary sat on her bed completely bewildered. How her family had the nerve to insinuate that she would marry a blind man? Obviously, Matthew was a handsome and educated young man, but he could not see, and if Mary be married to him, everyone would laugh at her. All of that was really, a complete joke.


End file.
